degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Fiona-Imogen Relationship
The relationship between Fiona Coyne and Imogen Moreno is known as Fimogen (Fiona/I'mogen'). The two met in the first half of Season 11, but didn't begin their relationship until the second half. Relationship History Overview Fiona and Imogen became friends in Season 11 through their mutual friend, Eli. After crushing on Imogen throughout all of the second half of season 11, Fiona finally confesses her feelings for her, and they begin a relationship during In the Cold, Cold Night (2). Season 11 In Cry Me A River (1), Fiona is placed in 11th grade drama class, as she is short an art credit. Ms. Dawes divides the students into groups of four to brainstorm ideas for a school play. Fiona does not know anyone in the class. She approaches Imogen's group, and asks if she can join them. Imogen tells Fiona that the group already has four students. With no group to join, Fiona excuses herself to spend time with Holly J. She tells Holly J. about how much trouble she has had making friends in the past, and worries that she will be left without any once Holly J. and Anya graduate. In Cry Me A River (2), in Drama Class, when Fiona mentions trying to fit in and feeling alone, Imogen is seen looking down in a guilty manner. Also, when Fiona says that Eli is the best writer in the class, Imogen quickly responds with "obviously." In U Don’t Know (1), Imogen, Eli and Fiona are walking through the halls, talking about who will get the role of "Clara," Imogen tells Eli that she's a perfect match, Fiona then walks away. In Lose Yourself (2), Imogen, Fiona, Clare, Jake and Eli are seen at the Love Roulette rehearsals. In Extraordinary Machine (1), Imogen and Fiona are seen rehearsing with their other cast mates. In Extraordinary Machine (2), Imogen doesn't show up to preform the play, and Fiona has to take her place. Imogen watches the play from afar. In Underneath It All, Imogen approaches Fiona in class and asks how her summer was. Imogen begins telling Fiona about her break, as Fiona nervously looks around the room for a seat, not wanting to be seen talking to Imogen, who is widely regarded as a "freak" by her peers. Imogen asks Fiona if she wants to sit next to her, but Fiona lies, telling her that she promised Marisol she'd sit with her. After Fiona and Marisol become acquainted, Katie Matlin joins them. Eager to become friends with the most popular girls in grade 12, Fiona offers to host a senior party to kick off the new school year. Fiona runs into Eli and Imogen in the hallway after class, and mentions her party. Eli jokingly asks whether his invite got lost in the mail. Fiona tells Eli that she did not think he would be interested in coming. Eli says he isn't, but says that Imogen may be interested. Fiona awkwardly tells Imogen that the party is really more of a "small get together," but invites her out of pity. Imogen tells Fiona how happy the invitation has made her, especially since most of the girls at Degrassi are so cruel to her. Fiona talks to her about her own problems fitting in, and how they led to her alcoholism. Fiona then suggests that Imogen come over to her condo a few hours before the party, so that she can help her get ready. While talking to Marisol and Katie later in the hallway, Fiona tells them that she invited Imogen to the party. Katie and Marisol are surprised, but Fiona encourages them to give Imogen a chance. As Fiona is getting her condo ready for the party, Imogen comes over in a very unusual outfit. Fiona, worried that Imogen will embarrass her, suggests that she change into one of her dresses. Imogen is aware that Fiona is worried about being embarrassed by her, and tells her so. She also mentions that she doesn't care what others think of her. Fiona tells Imogen that if she were a little more concerned about what others think of her, the girls could all become friends. Imogen gives in and changes into a more glamorous outfit. At the party, Imogen suggests they all play charades. Marisol makes fun of the idea, but Fiona covers it up as a joke. She suggests Truth or Dare instead. During the game, Owen dares Fiona to drink a bottle of tequila. When Fiona hesitates, Imogen stands up for her. She tells the others to leave Fiona alone because she's an alcoholic. Fiona denies it, asking Imogen why she would say such a thing. She gets out of drinking the tequila by telling the others that she doesn't want to get sick at her own party. She then suggests they all go to Degrassi to pull a senior prank. After arriving at Degrassi, everyone wraps the cafeteria in tin foil. Meanwhile, Imogen wanders off to go explore the school with Marisol. When the janitor is spotted by Drew and Owen, Fiona tells them that they can't leave until they find Imogen and Marisol. Marisol runs back alone, telling the others that Imogen went off on her own. Everyone decides to leave Imogen behind, and Fiona reluctantly goes along with them. The next day, Fiona goes to Imogen's house to convince her to keep quiet about the prank. Imogen then says she doesn't like being a scapegoat, to which Fiona replies that she was the only one caught so she should take the blame. Imogen tries to explain that she was locked in the closet, but Fiona doesn't listen. She walks off saying that if she tells Mr. Simpson anyone else was involved they'll deny it. Later at Degrassi, Fiona offers to make it up to Imogen after learning that Imogen's been suspended for a month and was ordered to clean up the cafeteria. Imogen ignores her efforts and walks off, stating that she can't believe she wanted to be friends with Fiona last year. Fiona later shows up at the cafeteria after being punished as well. She tells Imogen she she was right about Katie and Marisol. The two initiate a friendship after Imogen forgives Fiona. In Not Ready To Make Nice (1), Fiona realizes she has a crush on Imogen while they were working as partners on a school project. Fiona plays matchmaker to distract herself with her friends. In Not Ready To Make Nice (2), Imogen thinks that Fiona is setting her and Eli up because she doesn’t want to be friends anymore, but Fiona assures her that’s not the case. Later, Eli and Imogen tell Fiona that they talked and have decided to go out on a date. Fiona’s plan worked; she pretends to be happy for them, but feels sad because she still has feelings for Imogen. In Need You Now (2), Imogen rants about her relationship with Eli to Fiona at Fiona's condo. They are seen holding a lamp and umbrella after Eli breaks in. Eli and Imogen argue whilst Fiona, Imogen and Adam think Eli's having a manic episode.. During In The Cold, Cold Night (1), Fiona approaches Imogen, who is reading a book, and they discuss the rumors about Katie's drug problem and how now is the time to strike. Fiona and Imogen walk into the student counsel room as Fiona tries to suggest an end-of-semester holiday event, which Marisol doesn't want to hear, and gets Mo to lock them out. After talking to Eli, Fiona successfully convinces Mr. Simpson to allow her and Imogen to organize a festival. Fiona tells Imogen of the idea at her loft, who is very excited and names it a 'Frostival', kissing Fiona on the cheek. The next day, Marisol insults Fiona by saying "If you weren't rich, who would you even be?", calling Imogen Fiona's girlfriend and in result, Fiona and Imogen lock her out of the student counsel room as revenge for the day before. Imogen and Fiona are partners for a project, with Imogen as Eli stated "leaving the crush door wide open." Fiona and Imogen, later, are seen being very successful in selling tickets for the frostival. During In The Cold, Cold Night (2), Fiona is upset that she has to cancel the frostival and disappoint Imogen. Imogen comes to Fiona's house excited for the frostival and Fiona snaps at her that there are more important things, and informs her that she is broke and has to cancel it. Imogen calls her a quitter and leaves. Fiona ends up raising money for the frostival and makes up with both Imogen and rival Marisol. On the Ferris Wheel, Fiona lunges out and kisses Imogen and finally confesses to having a crush on her. She babbles on about the crush but Imogen stops her and kisses her again, saying she's wanted to do it for a long time. She isn't sure about her sexuality, but tells Fiona she couldn't have been more obvious about liking her. They are later seen holding hands before Imogen goes to buy some cotton candy while Holly J. And Fiona discuss her newfound relationship. Season 12 In Got Your Money (1), Fiona is seen getting off of a bus and talking to an elderly woman. She talks to her about travelling for 11 hours, and mentions that she can't wait to see her girlfriend. The woman then leaves, and Imogen comes up to Fiona with a homemade sign. Later, Fiona is seen talking to Imogen about having only a few classes together. Fiona asks her if she's joining student council, to which she replies, "I might be busy with other things." Fiona asks, "Like what?" They then come across the hockey players by Fiona's locker, which Fiona doesn't seem too excited about. She walks up to her locker, and Dallas starts to hit on her by calling her hot and then he introduces himself. She isn't interested and responds by saying she's "the wrong tree to be barking up." She introduces herself and reveals to him that she is a lesbian by saying, "I love me girls." Dallas says she is way too pretty, and she introduces him to Imogen as her girlfriend, to which he replies won't buy it until they kiss. Imogen responds, "Ew," to this, and so does Fiona. He says "just one kiss," and Fiona tells him that they will when he kisses a guy on the hockey team. Imogen starts walking away, Fiona travelling behind. Imogen seems to be really uncomfortable. Fiona asks if they're going to have lunch together, and she tells Fiona that she is in a band, so she can't. Fiona says tthat it's silly and asks if she can even play an instrument. Imogen responds "Kind of. Gotta go." Fiona stops walking, and Dallas comes up to her, telling her, "That girl ain't no lesbian." She responds by calling him vile. Later, Fiona is seen talking to Marisol, saying that she had high hopes for the semester and that it didn't seem to be living up to them. Marisol asks about her and Imogen, and she says that she thinks Imogen doesn't want to spend time with her. She mentions that she's in a band, and Marisol says it's WhisperHug, Mo's band. When Fiona asked if it bothered her that the person she wanted to spend all her time with is busy doing something else, Marisol says she's being a "cling monster," and says that it's a good thing that they have different interests. Fiona suggests having a dance that WhisperHug can play at, and Marisol likes the idea. She says she wants to make it up to Imogen for calling the band "silly." Marisol says that she has to get the hockey team behind it by talking to Mike Dallas, and Fiona isn't happy about that. Fiona tries talking to Dallas, and Dallas doesn't seem to be behind it, saying that the last time the school wanted them to be a part of something, they got humiliated. He finally agrees, but says he wants to help plan the dance and he wants to have a dance with Fiona. She once again states that she's a lesbian, but he still isn't buying it and she ends up agreeing.. In Got Your Money (2), Imogen sees Fiona and Dallas, and thinks they are flirting. She gets upset by this, and Fiona explains to her that they were just joking around and that they were setting up for the dance for her band to play at. Imogen gets upset by this, thinking that Fiona just throws her an event everytime she messes up. Imogen tells Fiona that she wants to be her girlfriend, but that she wanted to go slow, and she didn't think that would be enough. Fiona admits that she had been pushing a little too hard on Imogen, and she agrees to slow down to whatever speed she wants to go at. She makes a joke about if that means no kissing, and she said just not in front of the jocks. They laugh and they kiss. Dallas comes by, and Fiona asks if he's there to "cash in" on the two dances she owed him, and he says he's good. After they kiss, Mo and the rest of the WhisperHug band are looking for Imogen she comes in to the room saying, "I'm here with my girlfriend," then kisses Fiona on the cheek. In Rusty Cage (1), Fiona and Imogen are chatting in the hallway, discussing Fiona Coyne day and Imogen Moreno day. They make a date at Fiona's loft. Later, at their date Fiona gets some popcorn and then starts tickling Imogen on the couch. Then, Fiona and Imogen start making out until Drew interrupts. Later, Fiona talks to Imogen about posting a new ad for a roommate online and asks if she would be jealous if she moved in with a girl. In Rusty Cage (2), Imogen notices Fiona writing a list. When she learns that it is "ways to get back at Drew," she doesn't understand the meaning to it and mentions to Fiona that she should just clean, but Fiona still refuses. The next day, Imogen is proud when she finds out Fiona actually cleaned. When Fiona says that it's Fiona Coyne Day again, she asks to come over to Imogen's house but she says that they can't, again. In Never Ever (1), Imogen tells the people building the set of her stage to take a break and shares a brief kiss with Fiona. Marisol and Mo tell them to go look at the crazy man outside, who is actually Imogen's dad in a robe. Later he comes in the building and looks at Imogen's set. Mr. Moreno invited Fiona over to their house and said they were having quesadillas. Fiona accepted the offer and went over to Imogen's house for dinner. When Imogen and Fiona go to take Volta for a walk, they don't see him and search for him. Fiona goes inside and when she returns, Imogen is knelt on the ground by the car, crying, seeing Volta was run over. Later that night, Volta is taken away in a vehicle and Fiona comforts Imogen. Then Imogen's mom drives up and asks if "her friend" (Fiona) would mind giving them some privacy. Imogen tells her mom that she isn't her friend, but is actually her girlfriend and that she wasn't going anywhere. Imogen looked behind her and Fiona smiled slightly. Her mom said that she didn't know she was a lesbian and Imogen responded, saying that there was a lot she didn't know about her and she'd like it to stay that way. In Never Ever (2), Fiona visits Imogen while she is taking care of her dad and tells her that she's worried about her. Imogen tells her she wants to go to school online, but Fiona tells her she can't do that to herself. Imogen says it's gross that Fiona is starting to sound like Natalie and that she doesn't understand a relationship with a parent because she was raised by nannies. Imogen kisses Fiona farewell on the cheek and goes back inside. Later, Imogen apologized to both Eli and Fiona for different reasons and said she understood if they hated her. Fiona put her arm around Imogen and revealed the stage to her that she designed. Imogen said that Fiona deserved a producer credit and hugged her arm. In Sabotage (2) ,Imogen and Fiona are seen at Clare's surprise party, where Imogen is trying to make it rain confetti. In Scream (1), Imogen and Fiona are at their lockers, chatting, when Dallas walks up. Fiona tells him they're no longer friends and Imogen tells him to stuff his sorries in a sack. Later, Tristan walks up and interrupts them kissing and asks how they got together, considering they're two girls. They told him to become best friends with someone and then wait for that spark. Then Fiona, Imogen and Tristan walk away, arm in arm. In Building a Mystery (2), they both attend the student council fundraiser. However, they are not seen interacting with one another. In I Want It That Way (1), Imogen and Fiona have dinner with Imogen's mum, they later chat over the phone about whether it went well or not. Timeline *Start Up: In The Cold, Cold Night (2) (1145) Trivia *Fiona and Imogen met in early season 11, but hadn't interacted again until season 11.5. *They both became mutual friends with Eli Goldsworthy and became friends with one another through him. *Fiona and Imogen have been interrupted while they were kissing by three people: Mike Dallas, Drew Torres, and Tristan Milligan. *They are both best friends with Eli Goldsworthy and good friends with Adam Torres and Bianca DeSousa. *Fiona had set up Imogen and Eli together so that Imogen would never find out she had feelings for her. Gallery 578px-Degrassi-underneath-it-all-part-1-full-p23.jpg 113232-1.jpg Fimogenisperf.jpg 497px-Degrassi-episode-1132-02.jpg mushyfimo.png 552px-Vlcsnap-2012-03-21-15h42m19s204.jpg 497px-Degrassi-episode-1132-03.jpg Fimogen3.png|Fimogen 5433D.jpg 552px-Vlcsnap-2012-02-24-12h37m55s157.jpg 552px-Vlcsnap-2012-03-21-15h51m21s241.jpg 578px-Picture17.png Degrassi Nov18th SS 1399.jpg Normal_th_degras1si_s11e33101.jpg Normal_th_de1grassi_s11e33200.jpg it'sjusttoocute.jpg 489px-Fdsdsss.jpg fimogenfeels.png Vlcsnap-2012-05-08-14h56m31s7.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-05-08-14h55m45s53.jpg 5636.jpg awkward..png 34534RE.jpg Tumblr m44oywUcNo1qavd70o1 500.jpg 53ER.jpg Fimogenminusdallas.png Tumblr m44mkiMYm71qd96nvo10 250.jpg Tumblr m1ewgfAP451qjdicp.png Degrassi nov18th ss 0397.jpg omgthefimo.png Degrassi nov18th ss 0277.jpg Degrassi nov18th ss 0148.jpg Tumblr m493gbYvz41r2twn7.png Tumblr m1fdsgzrTy1qgp921o1 500.png Fimogenmakinoutanotherangle.jpg 1000px-Dg120506g2-11.jpg Tumblr m1kqmldqZ41r18uvso4 250.png fimogenkissoncheek.jpg Tumblr m1931uF8KP1qbk0b8o1 500.png backup.png Fimogen6.jpg flirty.jpg Fimogen4.jpg Fimogen2.jpg Fimogen.jpg 34534.jpg fiona and imogen kiss.jpg Degrassiiiiiiiiiiiii.jpg Sdfsdfwerwer.jpg Degrassi-Cast-Faves.jpg Tumblr m6wfmq98En1r2bqr5o1 500.png Dg120506-10.jpg stuffitinasack.png Dg120506-9.jpg 1000px-Dg120506g2-10.jpg fimogen!!!!.gif awkwardfimogenmoment.jpg fimogenlinessisawesome.jpg Fimogenmakingoutagain.jpg fifiimo.jpg fimogenargument.png cryingimogen.gif Ticked Imogen.png Fimmie.jpg QUITINTERRUPTINMYFIMOGEN.png degrassis12class.jpg Fimogenmakingoutallthesefeels.png Imofionatris.jpg lolthat'sfunny.jpg cute.jpg 552px-Vlcsnap-2012-03-21-15h52m02s142.jpg th_degrassi_s12_05029.jpg fangirl.jpg fimogen beautiful 2.gif Fimogenisperfect.jpg cutie.jpg 55tffd.jpg howcutecantheyfreakingget.jpg ohmygoshfimogen.jpg fimfimfimfim.png morefimogen.png fimogenlyisdaway.jpg Fanoffimogen.jpg 431px-Degrassi-underneath-it-all-part-2-image-5.jpg Interruptedmoochinggirls.png|QUIT INTERRUPTING MY FIMOGEN! fim.jpg th_degrassi_s12_05069.jpg 876897868796.jpg somemore.jpg 543543657657.jpg 7869879087.jpg theyrsocute.jpg cuteness.jpg Fimogeninterruptedagain.png fimfim.png fimofim.jpg fimly.png eree4.jpg reee.jpg thankstristan.png rightinthefeels.png Fimogen Party.jpg Fimogen.gif immyfionz.png imogenlovescheekkisses.png newpic.jpg socute.jpg th_degrassi_s12_06143.jpg Tumblr m8t5liNs9G1r5uoxco1 500.png spilledpopcorn.png th_degrassi_s12_15037.jpg theyarecute.png Degrassi-week-4-wrap-up-5.jpg Cristine-prosperi-gallery.jpg Imogen-moreno-gallery.png fimogen beautiful.gif imogen 65.jpg th_degrassi_s12_06149.jpg Fimogen-fiona-and-imogen-31312511-500-275.jpg tumblr_m0c7tvG7yT1r2wuh2o1_500.png tumblr_m4srfaBex21rv8itlo1_500.jpg tumblr_m11rk3Ver71r2wuh2o1_500.png th_degrassi_s12_05056.jpg imogen 126.png|cute! :) Degrassi4..jpg seniors-.jpg Tumblr m8q0zyKYNy1r83c41o1 500.png Degrassi-fiona-season12-05.jpg 1024px-Degrassi summer 2012.jpg reg_425.degrassi4.cm.1112.jpg 1132-3.jpg 1132-7.jpg 1132-8.jpg 1132-9.jpg 1133-5.jpg 1133-10.jpg 1137-2.jpg 1137-6.jpg 1136-5.jpg 44-2.jpg 44-4.jpg 45-1.jpg 45-5.jpg Skjrour.jpg immy 14.jpg|Fimogen <3 immy 15.gif immy 16.gif immy 17.gif immy 18.gif immy 19.gif Category:Friendships Category:Relationships Category:Season 11 Category:Season 12 Category:Degrassi Category:LGBT Category:Interactions